1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher that washes and rinses dishes such as plates and cups.
2. Related Background Art
This type of conventional dishwasher includes the dishwashers which appear in Japanese Application Laid Open Nos. 2005-34447, 2003-19101, and 2005-34376, for example. In the dishwasher mentioned in Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2005-34447, a pillar is provided in each of the four corners of the machine chamber and panels are attached between the pillars. Furthermore, by mounting a plate-like reinforcement member between the pillars, the rigidity of the lower part of the dishwasher is raised.
In addition, in the case of the dishwasher mentioned in Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2003-19101, the appearance of a wired connection from the dishwasher main body to a separately installed hot-water heater is shown. Further, in the dishwasher mentioned in Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2005-34376, an aspect in which a rinsing water pump is attached to the side of a rinsing water tank is shown.
Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2005-34447 illustrates a reinforced member which is mounted between the pillars as mentioned earlier. This reinforcement member only structurally reinforces the dishwasher but there has been a need to combine this reinforcement with cost reductions by establishing some kind of association with parts in the machine chamber.